


My Little Vex

by illustriousprotagonist



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: A little bit of fluff, Delvin being cocky, Delvin helps Vex, F/M, Gen, Vex being stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illustriousprotagonist/pseuds/illustriousprotagonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fight with ancient Dwemer technology leaves Vex hurt and unable to walk, and Delvin comes to her rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Little Vex

     Another damned mission for the Thieves Guild. Brynjolf wanted to make sure the ruins were cleared of all valuables, so he sent Vex and Delvin to do the job. Sure, the Guild doesn't form close relationships with one another, and both Vex and Delvin respect that. But...Delvin still cannot shy away from that still, small voice in the back of his head, shouting to the high heavens that the "no feelings" rule was invalid. After all, they needed to form close bonds, just to make sure no one would sell the others out to the guards.

     "Dammit! Vex, watch your back!" Delvin shouted to his fellow thief. A Dwarven Centurion and a few worker spiders were surrounding them, closing in. The two thieves had been around each other so long that they could just tell what the other was thinking. Right now, Vex was thinking she'd take on the Centurion, and Delvin would diminish the numbers of mechanical spiders.

     Delvin saw the last spider crawling and spouting gouts of ancient electricity in every direction. Last one, not too hard to defeat. Just one more hi-  
A pained shout could be heard from a few meters behind himself. _Vex._  
Delvin spun around quickly to see his partner on the ground, shielding herself away from the massive automaton towering above her. "Vex!" the man shouted.  
Delvin lifted his boot and punted the mechanical creature below him far away. He heard a little clank, signaling the robot had hit a wall and had been dismantled in the process. He focused his attention on the giant Centurion above his partner, ready to strike at any given moment. Delvin sprinted over to Vex, pulling her away from the beast by her collar. He focused his arm strength on tossing Vex to the side of the room. Even though it was an unethical decision, it was a damned good one at the moment. At least Vex would be safe, for now.

     Delvin pulled a gleaming, silver dagger out of his left boot. Gripping the handle tightly, he slashed at the Centurion's knee, stripping away metal and the Dwarven version of human sinew. The Centurion was dazed for a second, but it only took another second to catch itself. However, in that second, Delvin slashed his dagger into the legs of the mechanical beast. Delvin knew the Centurion was close to death, so did the Centurion, it seemed. In some desperate final attempt to injure the attacker, the Centurion swung its arm at Delvin, seeing him as a threat to his long-gone masters.

     The blow was enough to knock Delvin off his feet and about five feet back, his dagger no longer in his hand, as it was flung somewhere in the room. He was knocked onto his stomach, all the air rushing out of his lungs. As a last-ditch effort on Delvin's part, he reached into his right boot and pulled another, less trusty dagger out of its sheath. With all of his strength, Delvin launched the dagger at the Centurion. With blind luck, the dagger buried itself within the Centurion's core. The mechanical giant stalled, then erupted in a haze of blue and red sparks. With a sound that sent vibrations loud enough to wake the dead, the Centurion's life force ebbing away as it was struck down.  
Delvin made sure the Centurion was dead before directing his attention to Vex.  
"Are you alright, Vex? Do you need help up?"

     "I can get up just fine, you fool. I don't need your hel-!" Vex tried showing Delvin she could pull herself up, but the pained surprise on her face told him otherwise.

     "Quit trying to act tough when you know you're in pain, Vex. Let me help you," he said as Vex was trying to squirm away from his outstretched arms. Her leg was the most prominent injury, a deep gash was showing, crimson liquid running down her leg. Delvin had seen his fair share of bloody sights, but seeing Vex's injury admittedly ran shivers down his spine.

     "Fine, if you refuse my help, you're getting to the Ragged Flagon on your own. Good luck making your way back with your injuries. Be seeing you, Vex," Delvin sighed as he dropped his arms and started walking towards the large, golden doors, valuables in hand.  
Vex grumbled as she used her good leg to gain leverage to push herself up. As soon as she gained the upper hand in the battle against her injury and gravity, the tile below her seemed shift, sliding out from under her leg. Vex toppled over, her arms out to try and break her fall. She groaned in pain as she rolled onto her back. Feeling helpless and undignified, she called out, "Delvin? Get your ass back here!"  
Delvin wouldn't just leave his friend behind like some traitor, albeit ironic to the name of the Thieves Guild. He walked back into the large room, his footsteps bouncing off the thick walls.

     "Heard you called?" he said cockily, suddenly uptight in the heat of the moment of his friend needing assistance.

     "Shut the hell up already and get me up. I am going to hitch a free ride on your back, because it is so obvious I'm hurt," Vex said sardonically, with a roll of her eyes. Her pride was too large to be damaged by something as simple as an injury. She played her destitution off smoothly, making it seem like more of a moral obligation to Delvin. Anyone who had only just met her would not know she was in pain, for she had made a habit of concealing her true feelings, only showing sarcasm. However, Delvin had known her for long enough to know she was really in pain. She didn't show it, but Delvin knew her too well.

     "C'mon, let's get you up, Vex. Get on my back and I'll carry you back to the Guild," he said with a smile. Delvin grabbed Vex by her arms and pulled them over his shoulders. With many years at the Guild, Delvin used the time to get some training in, and it showed through rippling muscles on his upper arms. When Vex had gained some hold on his shirt collar, he put his hands under her thighs, not too close to any particular regions, but enough away to protect her dignity, and far enough away for respect to be shown between them.

     "Ready to go, Vex? Y'have everything, right?" Delvin mentally checked his inventory; every valuable item and personal object stored safely.

     "Yeah, I have everything. Now, let's just get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps," Vex replied, maintaining her usual tone. "And don't expect me to say 'thank you'."

     "You're welcome, my little Vex."

     "I told you to never call me that again," Vex grumbled with a blush she couldn't hide. "Idiot."


End file.
